The present invention is directed to packages for dispensing fluid products such as body lotions, and more particularly to a package and method of construction that feature an actuator disk that pivots between a closed position and an open position for dispensing fluid product from the package.
Reference is made to the copending application of John W. Safian and Richard R. Johnston Ser. No. 09/781,644 filed Feb. 12, 2001 and entitled Disk-Top Fluid Dispensing Package.
Disk-top fluid dispensing packages conventionally include a container with a finish, and a dispensing closure assembly having a base secured to the container finish and an actuator disk pivotally mounted on the closure base. The disk is pivotal between a closed position that closes a dispensing opening in the closure base, and an open position for dispensing fluid product from the package. A package of this type is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,963. A general object of the present invention is to provide a package of this type in which the closure is integrated into the dispensing package. Others objects of the present invention are to provide a method of making such an integrated package, and a container for use in such an integrated package.
A dispensing package for fluent products in accordance with presently preferred embodiments of the invention includes a container of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction having a hollow flexible body, and an integral finish defined by a deck that spans one end of the body, a package dispensing opening in the deck and a wall upstanding from a perimeter of the deck surrounding the deck and the opening. An actuator disk is mounted within the peripheral wall overlying the deck and the dispensing opening, and is pivotal between a closed position closing the opening and an open position for dispensing product from the opening through the actuator disk. Provision of a two-piece package that includes a one-piece integrally molded container with finish deck, peripheral wall and dispensing opening reduces manufacturing, tooling and inventory costs, and reduces the weight of the overall package. The dispensing opening may be enlarged for easier and more rapid filling of the container, while the dispensing rate may be tailored by varying the size of the dispensing opening in the actuator disk. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the actuator disk has laterally extending aligned trunnions or pins that are received through laterally aligned openings in the peripheral wall of the container finish. This gives greater strength to the actuator/finish connection, and the actuator is less likely to become disassembled from the finish during use. Alternatively, part-spherical pivots may be employed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of making a fluid dispensing package contemplates integrally molding a one-piece plastic container having a hollow flexible body, and a rigid finish including a deck extending across one end of the body, a dispensing opening in the deck, a peripheral wall extending around the deck and disk mounting means in the wall. An actuator disk is mounted within the wall by the disk mounting means to pivot within the wall between a closed position closing the dispensing opening, and an open position for dispensing product from the container through the opening and the disk. The container preferably is filled with product through the dispensing opening prior to assembly of the actuator disk to the container finish. A container for a disk-top fluid dispensing package in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention is of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction having a hollow flexible body, and a rigid finish including a deck extending across one end of the body, a peripheral wall extending around the deck, a dispensing opening in the deck, and disk mounting means on opposed sides of the wall. The dispensing opening in the preferred embodiment of the invention is keyhole-shaped, having an enlarged portion centered on the deck and a smaller portion radially offset from the enlarged central portion. The larger diameter portion of the keyhole-shaped opening in the preferred embodiment aids in filling the container. Alternatively, the fell/dispensing opening may be circular or oval. The hollow body of the container may be in the form of a tottle, a cylindrical container with a flat bottom, or a squeezable tube.